Kitsune
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The secret life of naruto and his friends
1. Chapter 1 Mob leader

**Hello fellow readers and writers neogamer93 here with a redo of a new story, I recently read a mafia naruto story and decided to try my hand at it, hope you enjoy. Remember to review it helps me when you do.**

The night was calm, the only sounds were from the waves near the docks. It's here that a deal was being made. Naruto the leader of the kitsune mob, was making a deal with a gang called sound, with the leader being kimimaru. So far the deal was going perfectly, the money and weapons changed hands and they both nodded and turned there backs to each other and shortly left the warehouse they were in.

"So the deal went well I take it"? Asked a raven haired teen.

"Yeah we got the money and they got there weapons, now let's pack up and head back to base". Said naruto as he and his friends got into their cars and left the docks.

'Hey who would have thought my life would turn out like this'. Thought naruto as he and his girlfriend drove in his Nissan skyline.

As they drove his thoughts turned to how he came to be a mob leader.

In his early years of life, naruto was special. He was the sin of the chief of police Minato namikaze, and his lieutenant and wife kushina uzumaki, it was believed that he'd follow in his family's footsteps sadly it wasn't what naruto dreamed for his future. Naruto felt like his whole life was being decided by others especially his family, no one really asked what he wanted to do, it felt like he was a prisoner in his own home, sure it wasn't all bad, he did have his family's love, but it wasn't enough.

In the search of trying to get out of his family's shadow, he got mixed up with a gang of delinquents, from there it only got worse in the case of his family, but to him it was an opportunity. Using his connections in the gang he started selling illegal merchandise from drugs to weapons, it was actually how he meet his best friend sasuke uchiha. Sasuke was a part of the gang who joined after his whole family was killed in a fire, and showed naruto the ropes. No one knew what naruto was really up-to not even his family. And through the years he had kept it a secret, the only ones who knew his true life, was sasuke and his girlfriend sakura, who was a fellow classmate of narutos, she discovered his secret one day in highschool when she caught him selling drugs to a fellow classmate of theirs. The shocking thing was that she accepted him for who he truly was, since they had been friends since childhood. It helped that she had been sasukes girl since their freshmen year. Then there was ino, sakuras best friend and gossip queen, sakura had told her about narutos true self and like sakura, ino didn't care having known him since middle school along with shikamaru and choji and soon the three of them knew of naruto and his connections. Then came tenten, and her friend Lee, tenten being from a family of weapon makers was one of his suppliers who choose to be unknown since her family was famous for their weapons and if people found out she was seeking her family's weapons illegally there be trouble, Lee had just been a random occurance but he was a noble man and kept narutos secret after he was saved from a mugging when naruto was heading home one day. Kiba found out narutos secret when he had been walking his dog in the park and had seen naruto with his gang hanging out, then there's shino he came into the picture after he had seen naruto at night in an alley selling drugs to someone. But the most shocking one was hinata, narutos girlfriend, she had known him since childhood when their parents got together when they saw each other as kids they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, but like all things in didnt last and her family had moved to another city and lost touch with his family. They were reunited there sophomore year of highschool and Wat a reunion it was.

The day was like any other, boring lesson being given when the teacher said that they were getting a new student. Not thinking much about it naruto decided to look out the window when the doodle opened and in walked a goddess, for that was what she was, when naruto laid eyes on her, all he saw was her. From her violet hair that reached her ass, to her face that could only have been carved by angels, to her lavender eyes that looked familiar, her figure was one any woman would kill for. When they locked eyes recognition showed in there eyes, soon after confronting each other and having been reunited they confessed their feelings from all those years ago and have been dating since. When she learned of his secret she took it well and even surprised him when she said that she too was once a part of a gang, but left when they had been killed after she had gone home one night. And along with hinata was her cousin neji who was tentens boyfriend from middle school. He found out about narutos secret when he confronted naruto about his relationship with hinata, when said girl beat the shit out of neji for trying to control her life as her dad once did.

Once they all knew about narutos secret they formed their own mob called kitsune. And still no one knew a thing about this, that is until one night.

The kitsune family was getting its name out there and many people knew who the leader was and he was both feared and respected by all the gangs in the city. Everyone of them knew that you would be a deadman if you ever crossed this family.

One night a new up and coming gang had requested weapons from the kitsune family. Agreeing to make the deal both groups decided to make the trade at the docks, at first it seemed like it would go smoothly, but then things turned bad. Out of nowhere cops started to show up and leading them was Minato and kushina, narutos parents. They had gotten word that the kitsune family was making a trade of weapons at the docks, but when they saw just who was the leader they stood frozen, how could they not when their beloved son was the kitsune leader.

"S-son what's going on here"? Asked a trembling kushina.

"Sigh, and here I wanted to keep you ignorant of my secret life". Said naruto as he looked at his mother who was close to tears. It was heart breaking seeing your son in this situation.

Before anymore could be said naruto drew a pistol and aimed at his parents and fired.

 **And that's the first chapter and yes I did a cliffhanger I wanted to see how this redo chapter would be taken hope you enjoy the redo chapter. Neogamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Exile

**Hello fellow readers and writers neogamer93 here with the next chapter of kitsune. Hope you enjoy.**

They say that your life flashes before your eyes, when your staring down the barrel of a gun. This was proven true when kushina saw the gun her beloved son had pulled on them and fired, she saw her entire life from her childhood playing in the garden with her parents, her teen years and her wedding and the birth of her son, it all flashed by her eyes when she heard the gun go off.

Just like his wife minato saw his life, his childhood was like any other, he grew up with a loving family, his teen years were a rebellious phase, that is until he meet his lovely wife kushina, soon after graduation of highschool they got married and had a son, a son that was now pointing a gun at them and fired.

Both parents flinched when the gun shot rang out, but they felt no pain, no coldness of deaths grip on them. Tanking a chance to look themselves over they saw no blood nor wound, but they did hear a thump of a body hitting the floor, hearing the noise they turn around to see a member of the gang that wanted the weapons dead on the floor. Only then did they realise that there son didn't aim at them it was the guy behind them. He had saved there lives when they believed he was going to kill them. A part of them wanted the bullet be for them, it seemed less painful then to see their son like this. A mob leader and a killer.

Having no choice they both pulled out there guns and with great hesitation aimed it at their son.

"Na-naruto, son please don't make this harder for us, it pains us greatly to be pointing our guns at you". Said minato as kushina was in tears and couldn't find the will to speak not look at her baby.

"I'm sorry it has come to this dad, mom, but this is my life I just couldn't live with the fact that I had no say in my own life. Everyone just assumed I'd take after you two, no-one ever seemed to care enough to ask me what I wanted to do, and just as it pains you to draw your gun on your son, so too does it pain me to do the same and see the pain I have caused".

"NARUTO BABY PLASE DONT DO THIS! I KNOW WE WERENT AS GOOD AS PARENTS AS WE THOUGHT BUT PLASE STOP THIS AND COME HOME AND I PROMISE YOU, EVERYTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT, 'SOB'. Yelled kushina as tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry mom but I've made my choice now I have to live with the consequences, I pray that we don't meet under the same circumstances again, for the next time we do, we'll have no choice but to be enemies, know that whatever happens I will always love you". Said naruto further breaking his parents heart, while they talked about their issues the kitsune mob and the gang were shooting at the cops leaving the family alone. After the talk was done and naruto turned his back on his parents, they told him that he was exiled from the family, to them it was the hardest decision in their life. They had exiled their son something they never thought would happen and that broke them more then seeing naruto as the leader of the mob they had been keeping a watch on.

'That night was the worst as it was the one where my life had been discovered by the very people I kept it hidden from in order to save them the heartache of see their child in such a position, it was also the night we're I took my role as leader more seriously'. Thought naruto as he and his friends got to their mansion that was also their mobs headquarters.

 **well that's chapter 2 hope it turned out good, please remember to review, neogamer93 out.**


End file.
